


Curious Encounters

by Sir_Mcfluffykin



Category: No Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Elf, Feuding Kingdoms, I am making this shit up, I'll actually continue this, Intense, Lemon, M/M, Medieval, NSFW, Swearing, Violence, War, Yaoi, enjoy, idek, non-fandom thing, rudeness, this is seriously all just in my head, wweh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Mcfluffykin/pseuds/Sir_Mcfluffykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A royal elf has come to the human land and is now unknowingly causing trouble all about all while trying to run from an unwanted marriage. How will he escape his fate, and where will he end up? As his morals and emotions change, who will he end up with? His enemy, or his unloved fiance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, this has no fandom and is actually a project for my English class either way please enjoy! I really like this one. :3 Sorry that if it is double spaced by the way... 0_0 and also any mistakes.

The day was dark, and almost depressing if it weren’t for the bustling streets of the kingdom, Kahn. What. A. Shithole. It definitely wasn’t a normal day since multiple elves had been spotted outside the cobble walls. At least two of the horrid creatures had been shot down, after firing an arrow at least. The mysterious creatures and beasts of the Moors only ever attacked if one of the royals from a tribe was in the city walls. “Why’re they even attacking? We ain’t got none of those specials. Haven’t caught one in years…” A drunken man grumbled to a twenty-one year old knight that was trying to lead what was his father out.   
"I don’t know… That’s why all the divisions are investigating.” The rather handsome knight sighed before looking at his father with disgust.   
“Ye’ betta’ find out soon, Christopher!” He nearly shouted as Christopher walked him home slowly.

“God, why is he so… so disgraceful?!” The knight yelled aloud as he flopped down on his soft bed, being too tired to help the servants remove his armour. Christopher had just gotten back from laying his father, Robert, to sleep. Sure he loved the old guy, but he wa such a disgrace to his image alone. All the man did was drink, sleep, fight. It was a never ending loop. Even the lower knights teased him… well until he got sick of it and beat them. Other than all those idiots Christopher was very well respected as a strong, powerful knight of Kahn. On top of that, no one ever turned him down. Even with the… private activities. His life was almost pure bliss because of all of these wonderful qualities. “Things would be much better if those freakin’ elves left us be!” The blue eyed brunette grunted softly as he slowly dozed off, falling into a rocking sleep filled with goodness and light. The dreams of this dark night would be light hearted and peaceful.

“Are you alright Sir?” A small girlishly figured person hidden in green cloak chirped softly at the boozed up knight. Christopher looked up drowsily, only seeing below the nose of this oddly cheerful stranger.   
“Uh… yeah I am miss... “ He mumbled slightly, thinking that he must’ve drank too much after his evening shift at the wall. What had even happened…? It was all a blur.   
“Good! I was worried.” The, what Christopher guessed was a girl, chirped sweetly whilst giving a smile any man would fall for. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, correction: would ever see.   
“What’s a cute lil’ thing like you doing worryin’ bout me?” Christopher chuckled, the alcohol still effective.   
“I naturally worry about everyone, it is after all part of my duty.”   
“Duty huh? What are you, royal or somethin’?”   
“Actually, yes!” The smile grew as Christopher’s faded.   
“What kingdom?”   
“The kingdom of Lohren, from the Moors!”   
Lohren. The Moors. It just had to be those places. He knew now why elves were trying to get in. A royal was in. And they wanted it back. Well they could bloody have it. Christopher would even personally deliver it!   
“You little...!” He trailed off angrily, suddenly grabbing the hooded figure by the wrist and yanking them closer, which earned a yelp of pain.   
“I know what you are. Filth.” Christopher growled lowly into the pointed ear. “You need to be more careful with what you say, your highness.” And with that he was pulling the elf out of the tavern quickly. The off-duty knight payed no mind to the pleas and sounds of pain from what was now his prisoner.   
“S-sir, please! I mean no- ah! Harm…!”   
“No harm my arse! Your little soldiers are attacking because of you!” Christopher shouted, almost dragging the elf along.   
“Only because I ran away!”   
Christopher stumbled slightly at the words, but continued on. His fellow knights whistling at him as if he was taking home a woman to bed. It was almost the opposite but still he played along and let it continue until in his lodgings. “Get in.” Grumbling as he shoved the royal into his room, he wasn’t sure what to do til morning with the rat. Although he wouldn't be kind. Almost as soon as the elf was in, Christopher pushed him down onto the bed, holding a knife to the other.   
“What is your name, princess?” He growled out coldly, glaring daggers at the trembling creature.   
“P-Pandora is my name.” The gentle voice quaked, showing how terrified the being was.   
“Oh what a perfect name. Fits the evil in you.” He snapped as he flicked the hood off so the elves face was visible. It… it was beautiful. For a beast. Flushed cheeks with bright purple eyes and almost snow white hair laced with crystals and vine. “The hell… why are you so… beautiful?”   
“I… I don’t know! I’m a prince so I guess we just are beautiful!” The prince shouted, his fear slowly retreating. An elvish prince. A prince… wait… a prince?! Christopher had caught a prince?! But the little devil was so damn beautiful! And… girlish. What was this? The flustered and confused knight pulled away swiftly, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. What would he do with a snobby prince? If it had been a princess he would’ve maybe been kind… but now, oh he was not going to be gentle.   
“So I caught myself a snobby. Spoiled. Girly. Little prince boy?”   
“I am not any of those things! Well… maybe girly but I am not a little boy! I am at least four blue moons! Which is… I think twenty-two in human…” Pandora yelled defensively before Christopher muffled his voice. This Pandora was older than Christopher yet so easily overpowered? A nip from sharp teeth mad the man let Pandora's voice free.   
“What was that for?!” He shouted, holding his hand as he checked for blood.   
“You cover my mouth and nose! What else would you expect?” Pandora cried, clearly fearing him.   
“Oh… sorry I guess… but why are you so… flamboyant? Can you not defend yourself?” The rugged male glanced at the smaller elf.   
“I am not meant to… since I am to be wed, I must be gentle… but I ran because I don’t love the one I am to marry!”   
With those words Christopher started to question elven culture. Were husbands not supposed to defend their wives? Were they not supposed to marry for love? Was the wife the dominant one? No. No that’d be absurd. Or maybe it wouldn’t be… why was elf culture so confusing?   
“Is your wife to be dominant or…? Men are always meant to defend…”   
“Idiot! You humans know nothing. If both of the feuding elvish kingdoms have no female offspring, in order to end the wars, the sons must marry. But I don’t even like Gunter. He’s so dirty and rough…” Pandora whined, flopping down on the bed in a sad state, his bright purple eyes now a deep plum.   
"Wait! You have to marry another man?! That is sin!" Christopher shouted with disgust.   
"Technically… elves have no real gender, the only difference is the chest.¨ The snow blond male sighed, covering his face.   
"You… you mean you have…? Down there…?" He looked down to the legging covered crotch with an odd curiosity and wonder, but definitely disgust. As always.   
"Yes!" Pandora burst up from where he lay, staring directly at the human before his envy green eyes. "I have both the reproductive systems! Now get over it you shameful oaf!" He shoved at the larger knight, clearly annoyed with being asked so many questions. The words that had been uttered only enraged Christopher and the shove to him had not helped. Almost too quickly Christopher was on the small elf like a puma on its prey.   
“I. Am not. A. Shameful oaf.” The brunette stated with clear anger at being put in the same category as his father. Christopher hated being called anything his father was. Absolutely hated it.   
“L-look I’m sorry okay?” Yet again Pandora’s voice quaked with fear, his eyes a bright purple. Shit. How did he always manage to scare the fragile things? He didn’t try it was just a habit… it was just in human nature. As quickly as he had gotten on, he was off and apologizing because the elf was, after all, still a prince. No matter the filthy race, even if it be beast.   
“Sorry… I get a bit… rough.” Christopher scratched the back of his head as he walked over to the door.   
“I’ll take you back in the morning… to your people…” And with that Christopher was gone, leaving the prince alone in his room. 

The day star rose early the next morning, waking the restless Christopher who had only light sleep without dreams. He had almost forgotten about the elf who he brought back the night previous. Actually he had, that is until he was greeted with the skinny boy sitting on him as he opened his eyes. Not to mention the boy was directly on his crotch and grinding.  
“... the hell are you doing…?" Christopher mumbled drowsily, grabbing Pandora by the hips and flipping him over so he was laying on the bed, vulnerable and not the human. The sudden hands on the prince scared him, but being flipped earned a small gasp. As most royals, he was rather weak.   
“This is how male humans are to be woken, isn’t it?” Pandora stared up at the dominant man, confused.   
“Where the hell did you hear that from?!”   
“A poorly dressed woman in the alleyway…”   
“Tsk~ that’s how a prostitute would wake up a man. You are a prince, not a prostitute.”   
“Prostitute…?”   
“Never mind!” Christopher sighed, seeing as the one in his care had no clue about human nature. Slowly he got off of the other, pulling him up at the same time and then nearly dragging him to the door.   
“How far is your kingdom?”   
“In the heart of the Moors…” Pandora looked away as he was pulled along a passage, having his cloak thrown on quickly as they now entered the stables.   
“That far?!” Christopher exclaimed, eyes widening as he tried to think of how long it would take.   
“Is it far…? I don’t understand how it is…” Pandora mumbled softly, Christopher cursing under his breathe at the others pure innocence. Still, he helped the small figure onto a white horse before getting on his own. Soon they had trotted out of the stables and were galloping for the gates. It would be a long journey to the Moors.


End file.
